A Long Way to Go Till You're A True Wizard
by missindependence
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all grown up and have kids. They meet in Daigon alley where they meet each other. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Fleur, and Hermione and..will voldemort try to get Harry's daughter instead of Harry? Chapter 4 IS UP!!!! R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Fleur Decleur, Snape, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, blah blah blah you get the pic. Levi, Allyson, And Elliot are all mine. Read and ENJOY!!!! Sorry if anything seems messed up to you.  
  
A Long Way to Go Till You're A True Wizard.  
  
Allyson hopped up to her friend Levi and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.   
  
"Hi, Ally!"   
  
"Hi, Levi. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Ron grinned at her. "Hey, kid how are ya?" "I'm fine thank you."   
  
"Where's your dad?" Allyson pointed to Harry and Ginny, who were looking at some broomsticks in a store window. Levi turned to his parents.  
  
"Can Ally and I go get out books and wands while you guys talk to each other?" Ron looked at Fleur and nodded.  
  
"Here's some Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles, use them to buy your books and such." "Thanks dad."   
  
The two ran off to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. Allyson looked at the list. "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1."  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~   
  
"…Ok mom we got all our books, now we got to go gets wands." Ginny nodded and Allyson handed her books to her father. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Why do I have to hold them?"  
  
"Because you're my dad."  
  
        At Ollivander's Allyson went first. Mr. Ollivander looked at her.  
  
"Name, please?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Allyson Potter."   
  
He stopped a moment, then looked at her again. "Are you the daughter of Harry Potter?"   
  
She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"   
  
"Yes! Can I PLEASE get my wand now?"   
  
"Yes, yes..." he said distractedly, fumbling around in the boxes for a wand, coming up with several.  
  
"Here. Maple wood and Phoenix feather." She waved it around, and, just like that, the room got cold and a soft wind blew. Mr. Ollivander looked at Allyson.  
  
"Yes, yes that is the wand for you."   
  
All through Levi's turn Mr. Ollivander looked over at Allyson, a question lingering in his eyes. Then, the door of Ollivander's opened and in walked Hermione, her son, Elliot, and her husband, Draco Malfoy .This happened just as Harry, Ron, Fleur, and Ginny were walking in, and they all gaped at each other. Allyson and Elliot looked at the adults.  
  
"What?" Harry, utterly surprised to see Hermione with Draco of all the people in the world, uttered a small "Hello," as did Ron and Ginny. Fleur looked at all of them.   
  
"Vat eez de matter?" Ron looked at her.  
  
"Do you remember Hermione and Mal- I mean Draco?" She thought a moment, then nodded.   
  
"Yes, I do." Hermione looked happier then she had ever been.   
  
"Oh I haven't seen either of you in SUCH a long time!" She hugged Harry and Ron. "And this must be Allyson! And Levi!" She ushered a boy forward.   
  
"This is Elliot," she said. "He'll be starting term with you!" ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ 


	2. A Long Way to Go Till You're A True Wiza...

Chapter 2  
  
"…Bye mum, dad. I'll write soon."  
  
Allyson turned to her father.  
  
"Thank you for giving me Hedwig, I've always wanted her 'cuz she's so pretty."  
  
Harry smiled at his daughter. "You're welcome."  
  
She hugged him and the whistle on the scarlet Hogwarts train blew. Allyson hopped on, waving to her parents until they were out of sight. She walked down the train and sat down in a seat next to the window. Levi came into the compartment she was in.  
  
"Hey Allyson, you nervous?"  
  
She looked at him.   
  
"Not really."   
  
He nodded. "I'm kind of nervous, but not a whole lot."  
  
"I can't wait to be sorted!" Allyson said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, won't it be fun if we both get into Gryffindor?"  
  
The compartment door opened again and Elliot Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and Weasley. My father says that your fathers got into so much trouble when they were in school that you'll probably be expelled right when you get there."  
  
Allyson stood up and faced him.   
  
"You seemed a whole lot nicer in Ollivander's."  
  
Malfoy went up to her. He was slightly taller. She didn't seem intimidated.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so, and I am older."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When were you born?"  
  
"August 24."  
  
"I was born July 21. The first day of summer."  
  
He sneered at her. "At least my father didn't get into LOTS of trouble."  
  
Allyson glared at him. "At least my father isn't related to a DEATH EATER!"  
  
Malfoy stopped to look at her.  
  
"You leave the Death Eaters out of this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He was getting really angry. Allyson shook her black hair out of her face and focused her green eyes on Malfoy. He stuttered.  
  
"My…father….death….kill…."  
  
He thought of something better.  
  
"At least my father has a father."  
  
She slapped him across the face—hard. He hit the side the compartment and at this Levi stood up.  
  
"Not exactly making friends, are we?"  
  
"You stay out of this!" Both Allyson and Malfoy shouted at him. Levi sat back down. Allyson turned back to Malfoy.  
  
"This time you leave my father out of this," she hissed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that'll probably be a parseltongue."  
  
"I don't care if I'm a parseltongue. I know that Voldemort..."  
  
Levi cringed at the mention of the name.  
  
"…is after me. I know that I'm probably a parseltongue. SO WHAT???"  
  
Malfoy got up to leave.  
  
"I hope You-Know-Who finds you and gets rid of you."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared."  
  
"You better be."  
  
He left and Allyson sat back down next to Levi.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
For most of the rest of the train ride Allyson looked out the window reflecting on what had happened and watching the country side roll by until Levi shook her awake so she could get something to eat. She loaded herself up with Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate frogs and some Berti Botts jellybeans.  
  
"I oppse ee od et hanged," Levi said, his mouth full of cauldron cakes. Allyson laughed at his feeble attempt to speak with food in his mouth.  
  
"Yes…, I suppose we should get changed."  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
"Wow, Ally, yeh look just like yer father, the hair, his eyes."  
  
Allyson looked at Hagrid and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, that's what everybody says too me."  
  
She hopped into the boat.  
  
"Dad appreciates the gifts you've been giving me for 11 years."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Especially the Blast-Ended Skrewts that you gave me when I was 6."  
  
Hagrid let out a booming laugh as the boat drifted off towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
Arriving at the castle, they were led up long staircases until they were stopped and told to wait outside two big doors. When the teacher who had led them (She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall) came back she led them into the Great Hall.  
  
They were led to the front of the Hall, where a tall, white haired man wearing half moon spectacles stood up to greet the new students.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! This fine school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be your home for the school year. IT welcomes you into its halls. As you know, your future in magic will be determined here and you will be in the company of your classmates for 7 years, providing no one gets expelled…"  
  
Malfoy looked at Allyson and sneered.  
  
"Now some of us may be better known, some may not, and some may have famous people for parents."  
  
His eyes rested on Allyson.  
  
"So, let us sort you into houses!"  
  
Allyson just now saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool. Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and started reading names off.  
  
"Anta, Blanchard."  
  
A tiny boy with blonde hair went up to the hat and pulled it onto his head. They waited…  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"The hat shouted.  
  
Allyson waited patiently while other kids were called to put on the hat, and when her name was called, there were murmurs around the hall. Allyson went up at the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Mmmm….difficult," the hat said to her. "Very difficult, your father was great, you know. He argued with me about being in Slytherin, so I placed him in Gryffindor. But I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Later it was "Weasley, Levi" that was called and the hat had barely been on his head for 2 seconds when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Malfoy had obviously been placed in Slytherin, making Hermione VERY upset. 


	3. A Long Way to Go Till You're A True Wiza...

Chapter 3  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Got sorted into Gryffindor with Levi.   
  
Allyson.   
  
Allyson rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig puffed up her feathers and flew out the window of the owlry. Allyson turned to Levi, who was looking at a piece of paper from his parents.  
  
"….My parents say hi."  
  
Allyson grabbed her potions book and started down the ladder.  
  
"C'mon Levi, or we'll be late for Snape."  
  
Levi looked at her.  
  
"We have Potions NOW????"  
  
"Duh. You really should pay more attention to the schedules Professor McGonagall gave us."  
  
The two walked into Professor Snape's classroom (it was STILL a dungeon) and sat near the back. The door opened, and Snape walked in. All through his "beginning of the year" speech he looked at Allyson. Then he averted his eyes to Malfoy, who was watching him   
  
intensely. Levi leaned over to Allyson and whispered, "My dad said Snape really favors the Malfoys; you know, he's always treating them better than the other students."  
  
Allyson nodded and went back to listening to Snape. The Professor looked at her.  
  
"Since you seem more interested in chatting, Potter, we'll see how much you know. Tell me, how does on make the Draught of the Living Dead?"  
  
"One mixes an infusion of Wormwood and powdered root of Asphodel."  
  
Snape must have been surprised at this answer, because he sneered at her and waved his wand, making words appear on the board.  
  
"This is a simple potion. Do it correctly and you will receive a passing grade for the day."  
  
"That stupid, lying, favoring little—"  
  
"Oh Levi, just shut up. It's only the first day."  
  
"ONLY?? HE GAVE ME A 'D' ON THE FIRST DAY!!!"  
  
Allyson rolled her eyes.  
  
~?!~!?~!?~!?~?!~!?~?!~!?~!?~!?~?!~!?~?!~!?~?!~?!~!?~?!~!?~?!~?!~?!~?!~?!~?!~?!~?!  
  
Christmas soon rolled around and Allyson had to stay at Hogwarts with Levi. (Harry & Ginny, Ron & Fleur, and Hermione and Draco all went to Beauxbatons to visit Levi's 16 year old sister, Lena. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco went because they were going to watch a Quidditch match. Hermione said that they needed to spend more time together as friends. Draco was pretty upset at this. He obviously still detested Harry. What was he thinking when he married Hermione? That he would never see Harry again? Yeah, right.)  
  
"Merry Christmas, Levi!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Allyson ripped open one of her presents. A Meteor 6000 rolled out of the package onto her bed. Levi goggled at the broomstick.  
  
"Holy crap…"  
  
"Truly."  
  
"That is one very nice broom."  
  
"Yeah….but who's it from?"  
  
She pulled a note off of the package.  
  
"Allyson," she read. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart. This will come in handy when you try out for Quidditch."  
  
Allyson looked at Levi.  
  
"Who said anything about Quidditch?"  
  
They were walking outside when the lake started to ripple, but there was no wind and no one near the water except her and Levi. Allyson, being a curious 11 year old, went over to investigate.  
  
Kneeling by the water she stuck her hand in the cold water. Levi followed suit just for kicks. But, as soon as they did that, something in the water wrapped around their wrists, dragging them into the water.  
  
~!~@~#~$~%~$~#~@~!~@~#~$~%~$~#~@~!~@~#~$~%~$~#~@~!~@~#~$~%~%~  
  
I'm gonna leave you HANGING!!!! If you want chapter 4, tell me when you R&R!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
What will happen to Ally and Levi? 


	4. Battle With Voldemort: The Finale

Chapter 4  
  
The trip through the water was obviously VERY cold and obviously one can't breathe underwater. So when Levi and Allyson got to their destination, they were gasping for air. Levi was very upset.  
  
"What was that all about?" He howled. "Where are we? Why are we here? Why me?"  
  
Allyson rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're in Gryffindor; you're supposed to have courage."  
  
"Courage? COURAGE?!?! We're stuck here under the lake, we have no way back. What are we gonna do?"  
  
She pulled out her wand, muttered something to it and the tip lit. They started walking.  
  
"Howzcum you got that thing out? You hardly know any wands worth using," Levi said. She looked at him.  
  
"You don't know me very well."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. Then he gasped.  
  
"You know evil curses don't you?"  
  
She didn't say anything, only shrugged. Sure, maybe dad shouldn't have taught me those curses, but you know dad, she thought. Always paranoid. So what if she knew the unforgivable curses? She didn't intend to use them or anything…did she?  
  
She pushed the thought out of her mind and went back to concentrating on where they were going. They were in a cave or cavern of some sort, with dripping walls and rock floor.  
  
"You're lucky your dad isn't paranoid," she blurted out. "My dad seems to think that Voldemort is going to pop out of nowhere and kill me."  
  
Levi snorted.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
They continued down the corridor and Allyson stopped suddenly, making Levi nearly crash into her.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Levi turned to her.   
  
"No, and I don't really want to."  
  
A low rumbling was heard. Levi groaned.  
  
"We're gonna die in here…"  
  
"There's something in here with us…"  
  
"What is it? Please not a snake, I hate snakes…"  
  
"Levi. If it was a snake, I'd probably understand what they were saying."  
  
"You're a Parseltongue?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of cool I always talk to the garden snakes. They have some very interesting stories."  
  
Levi looked at her, horrorstruck. Then they continued on, but didn't get very far because at the end of the corridor that they were in was a cloaked figure. Levi pulled out his wand, now that they were somewhere interesting. The cloaked figure chuckled.  
  
"Yes, yes, come prepared. You won't be leaving anytime soon."  
  
Allyson gasped. "…Levi, it's Voldemort!"  
  
Levi nearly dropped his wand. Voldemort reached in his cloak and pulled out his own wand.  
  
"Two 11 year olds trying to take on the great Lord Voldemort. Such a sad sight when your parents see you, dead. I could blow you both up in just one second, but since I was defeated I have been unable to regain all my powers."  
  
"Since you were defeated…?"  
  
"Since I last encountered Harry Potter in his seventh year. He virtually destroyed me, my powers are dwindling. But, after I kill you, Allyson Potter, maybe your father will realize that he will never be too great for Lord Voldemort!"  
  
He raised his wand.   
  
"I'm going to make this very short. Nice meeting you, hope you have a nice trip to death and beyond. Now you get to join your mudblood grandmother along with others. Good-bye, Allyson."  
  
"Try to get us."  
  
Allyson shot a curse at him, grabbed Levi, and ran. Levi was very mad.  
  
"…Oh, sure. Let's go investigate the lake. Sure, let's TRY to get killed by you-know-who! Genius! Why'd you tell him to TRY to kill us?!? What are you, MAD?!?!?"  
  
"Just COME ON LEVI!!!"  
  
The two ran back the direction they came. She heard Voldemort aim a curse at her and Levi. She ducked, grabbing Levi's leg and pulling him down too. Levi found his wand and aimed a stunning spell at him. Voldemort stopped, motionless, and Allyson and Levi got up and ran again. They came to a 4-way.  
  
"Which way?" Levi asked frantically.  
  
Allyson ran left.  
  
"…ok…I guess we're going left."  
  
He caught up with her, only to see her face-to-face again with Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry for your father's loss, but if you hadn't been born we wouldn't be here."  
  
He raised the wand. Allyson racked her mind. Voldemort can't be fully human if he's half dead. So…  
  
She got an idea. She had no idea how this idea would work out in physics but it was worth a try.  
  
Just before Voldemort cursed her (The Killing Curse) Allyson reached up and took his wand out of his hand.  
  
"They say the wand chooses the wizard," she said. "Maybe the wand can rebel against the wizard, too."  
  
She raised the wand high and did to Voldemort the exact same curse that he was going to use on her; Avada Kedavra.  
  
Voldemort screamed and dissolved into thin air, along with his wand in Allyson's hand. Levi's eyes were bloodshot. "I will never be gone FOREVER!!!"  
  
"Yo…you…you did…a…an u-unf-forgivible c-curse."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ran to the door at the end of the hall. Levi did the charm: the door was locked.  
  
The door led to the dungeons; luckily a door to one was open and the two went in. Not a good idea.  
  
It was Snape's classroom.  
  
He was in there, sitting behind the desk working, but looked up when he heard Allyson and Levi enter the room. Allyson was breathing very hard.   
  
"What are you doing, lurking around the dungeons?"  
  
"Well we…"  
  
"Silence! I don't want to hear excuses."  
  
He stood up and grabbed the back of each of their cloaks.   
  
"We'll see what Professor McGonagall has to say about this."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them a steely glare.  
  
"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
She looked at their dirty faces and cloaks.  
  
Allyson was still breathing very hard, trying to catch her breath from all that running.  
  
"Professor… McGonagall… we…just got away…from Lord…Voldemort…Ma'am."  
  
She looked at them.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm afraid this is a matter for Professor Dumbledore. I'll send a message to your parents… Severus?"  
  
Snape led the two to the staircase of Dumbledore's office and said, "Chocolate Frog."  
  
The staircase opened and Levi and Allyson walked to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting.  
  
"Ah, Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, I was expecting I would see you soon. You do have an explanation?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But I already know what happened. You were taken under the lake to visit Voldemort."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You do realize that you do deserve discipline?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You do understand why Voldemort tried to kill you Allyson, don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir," Allyson said.  
  
"Then I see it only fitting that you both receive 100 points to Gryffindor for courage and bravery."  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Harry all rushed into the room.  
  
"LEVI!!" Fleur screamed. "Are you allrigh'?"  
  
"Mom…"  
  
Harry kneeled down so he was Allyson's height.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Allyson shook her head. "Yes."  
  
He gave her a hug, then let Ginny give her a hug and a kiss and all that stuff moms do. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"She takes after you doesn't she?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"She has my sense of adventure and curiosity."  
  
Ron stood up.  
  
"Maybe if Levi takes after me, they'll get into as much trouble as we did."  
  
He turned to his son.  
  
"If you ever have to follow something, make sure it's butterflies or bunnies. DO NOT FOLLOW THE SPIDERS."  
  
"Why not?" Levi asked. Ron looked at Harry, who snickered.   
  
"Just trust me."  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
THE END  
  
Yay I finished it FINALLY!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
